Breath of Fresh Hair
'Breath Of Fresh Hair '''is the 44th episode of The Koopa Kids, and is one mainly about Wendy. In this episode Iggy makes a potion for his true hair to grow back, but Wendy slips in his room and gets hit, which accidentally makes Wendy's hair grow back again. Because of this everyone likes her, but most people like her a little too much. Plot Iggy and Ludwig are working in their room in a potion to make Iggy's rainbow hair grow back again, however Wendy enters the room, trips with Chompy's chain and falls into the potion, which splits on her head. Some time later, Lemmy and Morton are waiting for Wendy in the hospital, the Doctor tells them that the glass has been removed out of her face and that her hair has grown back again. Once they have left the hospital everybody starts being ''less mean to them, and they decide to go to Goomburger, where they are surprised that King Dedede hasn't been a jerk to them, then Ludwig, Iggy AND Roy show up in the restaurant, they are mad at Lemmy because he fed Chompy, they are about to beat him up, but Dedede beats them up and kicks them off the restaurant, where a random Koopa asks them i they have seen Wendy anywhere, Ludwig tells him that she's in Goomburger, then the Koopa and some other pepole run them over to get to Goomburger, where they give her money and Toad reveals to have moved out from the Mario-Fanbase to the Wendy-Fanbase. The next day, Wendy has gotten up early to buy herself new mascara, a new bow and a dress and heels, Morton then notices that she's acting strange, then Larry comes in to look for his tennis racket, Wendy asks him what does he think of her new look, he says that she's pettier than ever, and she kisses him in his cheek, shocking Larry, Morton and Lemmy. Junior then tells Bowser and his minions that some pepole were crowding around Wendy, Bowser does not belive this, but then after seeing Wendy he changes his mind. The next day, Larry tells Junior that Wendy has kissed him, however, he does not belive it and decides to ask Wendy, only to find a random Koopa wating at Wendy, Lemmy and Morton's bedroom door, just because Wendy hasn't accepted his friend request on Facebook, Morton just kicks him out, only to find Toad showing up for the same reason, Wendy then decides to go to Goomburger to buy some food. When she gets there, she's kindapped by Toad and other pepole who tie her up a pole but then Morton, Lemmy, Wiggler and Lakitu show up to rescue Wendy. Back on the Airship, Wendy removes her new look and tells Lemmy to cut her hair, however, it grows back again quickly, Lakitu then tells her that there are only three chavs that can help her with her problem, refering to Iggy, Ludwig and Roy, at first they refuse, but then Iggy tells them that it involves torturing her, as she has to dunk her hair in a pan of scum to get rid of it, but then Toad appears out of nowhere and steals the scum, he gets captured and they throw him a fireball, but thi causes him to throw the pan to the air, landing on the kids and Bowser, who go to the hospital before everybody loses their hair. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Bowser * Messenger * Kamek * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Blooper * Carl Death * Gooper (cameo) * Bob (cameo) * Toad * King Dedede * Doctor * Chompy * Toadsworth (cameo) * Princess Daisy (mentionated) Trivia * Acording to this episode, Bowser was the one who cut Wendy's hair off, so it's his faut that she's bald * When Toadsworth comes to the Hospital he tells the Doctor that Daisy got stuck in the wringer again, which may be a reference to the Spongebob episode named Stuck in the Wringer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 3 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2015